


Mother

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Drabble, in response to the prompt"School's Out."A fluff moment between Hermione and her and Ron's younger child.Word count: 296





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous Forum at Checkmated.  Words Prompt:School´s out  


* * *

Hermione Weasley was putting away some clothes for her fourteen years old son, Matthew. As she was finishing putting everything inside his wardrobe, her younger son David came running in to the room.

"David Weasley, what have I said about you running inside the house?"

The little boy looked down at his shoes looking very ashamed. "Sorry, mum," he mumbled, smiling weakly.

Hermione couldn´t help but smile back. David was so like his brother and father when they felt ashamed about something. They usually didn´t know where to look, and their ears and neck were always tinged in a nice red shade.

Hermione sat on Mathew´s bed. "Apology accepted, sweetie. Now tell me why were you running?"

Hermione´s words seemed to appease her youngest son because he flew into her arms, gave her a kiss, and then sat on bed with an enthusiastic little jump. That enthusiasm was one of the many Weasley´s traits that her three children had inherited, and she loved seeing it in them.

"Mum, school is out. So, I´m thinking that maybe I can take a ride on Matt´s broom this time. I´m seven years old; I´m not a baby anymore. Please, mummy?"

Hermione threw her head back laughing at David´s remark about his age. She sweetly kissed his cheek. "If you promise to be careful, then I -"

But she had no chance to finish her sentence because David had thrown his arms around her neck.

"I promise, mummy. I promise!"

Hermione nodded, and held her son tight. She kept thinking how in four more hours she would be the happiest woman. Her oldest son Matthew and her eleven years old daughter Catherine were coming home for the Christmas holiday. It was going to be great having all her family together.  



End file.
